Dawning of the Decepticon Age
by Sustain
Summary: What could happen if the Decepticons got some extra help that allowed them to finally defeat the Autobots and being a Decepticon era.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Abduction

The Decepticon underwater base was dark and quiet. It creaked here and there as the water pressure pushed against it as the tide made its way around it. Systems for the most part were all shut down save for a single room. The halls were clear and those on duty minded their work. It was late, most of those that were not on duty were in their quarters recharging. Inside the planning room or more appropriately dubbed the War room, Megatron paced; his dark heavy boots slowly scraped the metallic floor as he stepped from one side of the room to the other. He was obviously irritated, his limited army was much stronger than the Autobot resistance, but it seem that each time he met them on the field there were more of them. Two years on this disgusting little planet and the Autobots still had the upper hand. It was infuriating, and the only thing that he and his force were able to do was send only fragments of the required Energon to their home planet. He walked to the end of the table and looked back to his own seat; to its left was his air commander, one foot on the table, elbow on the arm of the chair, his light blue hand covering most of his face. His other hand on the table fingers tapping with impatient-ness. Megatron inwardly scoffed. At his chair's right was Soundwave, who sat there unmoving. It didn't bother Megatron though sometime he did wonder if Soundwave had fallen in to recharge while sitting there. The other chairs empty, leaving Scrapper, Motormaster and Onslaught out. Megatron stepped back and stood behind his chair.

"We need to do something that Prime and those blasted Autobots will never suspect."

Starscream put his foot down and sat up. "I am telling you Megatron it's those slagging humans. Every time they get in the way!" resting his elbow joints on the edge of the table for a second he thought about just how often the stupid little humans that now seemed to live with the Autobots had come up with something that foiled their plans. "We should eradicate them all from the face of the planet. THEN those do gooders will have nothing to protect."

Megatron stared at Starscream for a minute, how he would love just to wipe the planet clean, just start a new Cybertron right here; after all this is where the energy was.

"Humans irrelevant."

Both turned to look at Soundwave.

"Yes, those slagging Autobots would fight if the planet was devoid of life." Megatron agreed.

"Still it would most certainly make things easier. They wouldn't have the extra help all the time." Starscream finished.

"That's it Starscream. We shall find some humans; ones that will turn the balance in to our favor. The Autobots will never see them coming." Megatron's optics flared.

"Bring those creatures here?" Starscream look disgusted. Despite the fact that they had humans on the base before Starscream still hadn't seen much good of them. The one that he did deal with wasn't any better than one on the street.

"Human involvement minor."

"Yes Soundwave, we will get a few humans to aid us in our defeat of the Autobots then we will no longer have use for them."

Starscream stared at Megatron crossly. "We have had Humans here before and they did not make a difference. Some how I doubt this idea will work.

Megatron approached the seeker slowly. "THIS time they shall not be those males with their egos, and thoughts of world domination. THIS time we shall find a few females, ones that will want to help us."

"You're going to get some of those crazed fan-girls to help? It is true you have certainly lost your nero-net this time." Starscream backed away from the now irritated Decepticon leader. He had seen what some of [i]_THOSE__[/i]_ women were like, throwing their clothes at them wanting them to take them with them to the base, and even some weird ones on the internet had created erotic pictures of themselves with them. He couldn't comprehend bringing that to the base.

"Soundwave!" Megatron turned abruptly. "You have one chosen already?"

Soundwave turned to the console and began to work, soon a satellite picture became clear and a house appeared. "Affirmative; a triad." He had searched and done much studying of the humans over the time spent on Earth, and now that Megatron was going to run with this idea he allowed himself to show off just what he had found, which is just what he liked to do to make Starscream feel even more stupid.

A female stepped out of the house, and in to the yard. She began to water the lawn.

"I do not see anything special about that female." Starscream spat out. A triad? Starscream thought, that obviously meant something, only he was unsure what. Naturally his scientific side went thought and told him that there would be two others not just the one that was on the screen at the moment. He scrutinized the woman for a moment. "This female looked like any other woman he might find on a raid, sure she wasn't wearing a lab coat, or army fatigues, but then he really didn't pay attention to the fleashlings anyway.

Megatron glanced at Soundwave; who in turn transformed and landed on the console plugging in as he did. The computer registered a signal going out, but it was not computer wave-length. Starscream studied the human. She suddenly stopped for a few moments then looked around. She cocked her head as if listening to something; then on a separate monitor a projection of her view was seen, along with words scrolling quickly at the top. Starscream got closer to read the small words.

"I know that voice... where have I heard it before... it seems so familiar yet so alien... "She turned and looked around to no avail; there was no one around, not even walking down the street. She shook her head, she had heard it several times now and just couldn't pin it down to what or even who it was.

The Air Commander looked at Soundwave. "You amplified your telepathy? What drivel." He scoffed while shaking his head.

Megatron reared back and crossed the seekers face with a back hand. "THIS female has her own telepathy. She can report with out the aide of a radio. What better way to get information from the Autobots?" He pulled the jet by his intake to the monitor where the image from the satellite was displayed. "Look at her again!"

Starscream looked, at first it didn't seem to be any different than any other human female he had seen. Head of dusty blonde hair, blue eyes that looked much like an Autobot, but he looked her over more as she seemed to look back and then up at the sky. She wore a black shirt with a brightly color Decepticon symbol. "She favors us?"

"Precisely, she will be manipulated easily." Megatron cracked a smug smile.

Soundwave transformed and both images faded. "Incorrect." he answered. "Female will report willingly." He had indeed done his job, sent his condors to watch her, and her friends, as well as hacked their intranet conversations; which had taken up much more of his time of duties as of late.

"Is that so... all the better. Then we may have more in store for them. Provided she and her friends can pull off their mission."

Inwardly Starscream hesitated, he had seen what some of these girls would do and it made him not want them at all.

The female suddenly stopped and listened. Whatever had been talking had stopped. She hated the familiar daja-vu feeling when ever that slight whisper came. It was an odd sensation, she knew she heard it yet it was like she could not hear it at all. She shoved the thoughts aside. In a few hours she would contact her friend and tell then what had happened yet again.

At another house a few miles away, Juci stumbled around the living room to pick up the phone. It was her friend Idol... And as usual Idol was in her paranoid state. Prizm was at the other end as well.

"Well Juci, Idol is at it again with her hearing voices." Prizm rolled her eyes.

Juci near snorted trying to hold back her giggles. "Shush... She can hear you on the other end. You know she is very sensitive about her special abilities of picking up extra stuff with her telepathy."

"Hum." Idol just let her voice go at the comment.

"Don't worry Idol we still love you...Even though you're going crazy like Juci." Prizm tried not to laugh.

"HEY! Schizophrenia isn't something to poke fun at." Juci huffed.

"It's funny with you. You can handle it." Prizm answered.

"Besides there is a big difference between telepathy and schizophrenia." Juci clarified.

"Yeah, very true I take that back than. Telepathy hasn't yet been categorized as a condition." Prizm added.

Idol was getting a little frustrated she knew they would believe her but it was a little daunting with the teasing sometimes. "Would you two cut it out with the jokes? I'm not crazy nor is it a symptom. I truly have heard something today while watering the grass."

After a moment to prove she was serious Juci broke the silence. "I believe you girl. I walked outside today as well and heard familiar voices to which I can't point out."

Prizm started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh Boy!"

"I'm serious!" Idol started to really get angry.

"We seriously need to get you to meet with Juci's doctor." Prizm couldn't help but to get one last jibe in.

"Oh yessss she needs to see my doc... big time!"

She couldn't believe that after all this time her two friends didn't believe her. "Fine, don't believe it." Idol said and hung up. She knew that they were messing with her; a few years of talking with them told her that, still it never seemed to happen when they were around. Her telepathy or whatever they wanted to call it took on different things when they were talking together. She would pick up on the fore thoughts and be able to tell them what they were thinking or planning to say. It just irritated her that they still treated it this way.

"We really pissed her off didn't we?" Prizm asked Juci in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I think we did. Let's go over there she's probably feeling really down now."

"Alright I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

The two hung up and made arrangements to find their ways to Idol's house. About an hour later Prizm arrived in her car, then just out side the fence as Prizm got out of her car a taxi pulled up. The woman that now stood at the entrance to the yard had an odd look of confusion on her face.

"What happened to your ride?"

Juci let out a long sigh her shoulders visibly raising and lowering. "Don't you remember the last battle the Transformers had with each other, a damn Autobot sat on it. ... Damn those Autobots and their fat asses." Juci's face easily showed her aggravation with the Autobots. Prizm nearly laughed but controlled herself, they both knew even before the car incident, Juci really didn't like Autobots.

Prizm smiled. "Sorry... didn't mean to open up old wounds. I know how much that car meant to you."

"I wonder if that's the reason why Decepticons hate the Autobots. Maybe Optimus crushed Megatron's custom ride or something and got him all pissed off. Then again I doubt myself of that... after all Megs' has Astrotrain. I mean you just can't beat having your very own Columbia as a ride."

Looking slightly amused at the thought of it Prizm could only answer. "Yeah."

They walked up to Idols' house door, but before they can ring it, Idol opened it. She had sensed Juci and Prizm arrival. After opening the door Idol sat on the couch. Juci and Prizm walked into the house.

"You know it's just amazing how she does that." Juci commented.

Prizm followed Idol and sat next to her. Juci went in and closed the door behind her then she sat on the couch next to Prizm.

Juci's clothes caught Idol's attention it made her curious on why Juci wore clothes from the 70's. "Girl what is up with the funky 70s' outfit?" Idol wondered out loud.

"You know I hadn't noticed it before but she is wearing that!" Prizm looked over Juci again this time taking her all in.

"Hey don't change the subject this is about you and that telepathy power of yours."

Prizm couldn't help tug on Juci's clothes here and there checking out if they were authentic or not.

"Hey cut it out!" Juci brushed Prizm's hands off, they were real she had done some extensive shopping to get this out fit.

"You went to the doctor looking like that?" Idol could sense that she had.

"Yep." Juci nodded.

Wanting to be a bit playful Idol got up and lightly pulled on Juci's pigtails. "No wonder they say you're crazy." She stopped then got off the couch and turned to them. "Alright I guess we should go and see your doctor." Idol got up and grabbed her jacket, she didn't know what the therapist was going to be able to do for her, but when ever she talked about it she always seemed to feel better about it.

Juci got excited, then got up and ran out the door. Outside she stopped; turned around and came back into the house, visibly excited. "Come on let's go let's go..."

"Wow I wish I had energy like she does." Prizm said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it." Idol smiled.

Idol grabbed her book expecting the wait to be a while since it was a walk in basis, she knew she wouldn't get to read it with her friends there since the instant the subject of Transformers came up they would all be sitting together talking about that for the rest of the night. She and Prizm walked out the door towards where Prizm had parked her car and where Juci was at. Idol locked up the house while Prizm got in and started up her convertible Cadillac. Juci couldn't help herself she started playing around with Idol's sprinklers.

Both of her friends looked at Juci with strange expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Idol asked.

"I don't know something in my mind told me to go play with the sprinklers." Juci then smiled while getting into the back seat of Prizm's car. Idol sat in the front passenger seat. After a few moments Juci finally stopped jumping around the back seat.

"This isn't really a Decepticon right?" Juci moved then jumped around again.

"What are you talking about?" Prizm wondered, looking in her mirror into the back at her friend.

"Well remember the last time you bought a car, he was a Decepticon." She was sure that at some point or another that they had all be riding along inside one of the cars and it had. Wait. If that were right they wouldn't have been in this car now.

"What are you talking about?" Idol insisted.

Juci thought about it again for a moment then decided that particular memory must have been something she dreamt about. "Oh wait a minute that was a dream. Never mind then." Juci started to jump around in the back seat again. Prizm pulled the gear into drive and sped off to the doctor in the big city.

Later at the traffic in the city...

As usual the traffic jam was caused by a bunch of Autobots fighting off the Decepticons. As if they had nothing better to do.

Unable to keep he anger in check Juci shouted up and out of the convertible. "Stupid Autobots!" she stood on the seat and shook her fist at them. Her two friends tried to pull her down into the seat again.

"Would you control yourself? Geez, do you want them to shoot at us?" Idol pulled her down harder.

Juci looked at her, pouted for a moment, and calmed down. "They sat on my car, they didn't even offer me a ride home!" she looked at Prizm. "Better watch out they might sit on this one too."

"No worries girl... This is a Cadillac. I doubt even Cybertronian metal could penetrate it just by sitting on it." A moment later Prizm spoke again. "Though it is a convertible."

It didn't seem to matter Juci got out anyway.

"Oh God! Now what is she up to?" Idol looked out and around to see if she could see where Juci went.

"Are you stupid or something? Get back here? Juci!" Prizm yelled.

"It's no use... she is blinded by her anger and hatred over what the Autobots did to her ride. I can't blame her it was pretty sweet." Idol told Prizm, she watched as her friend turned a corner, she could feel the anger coming from Juci easily but there wasn't anything she could do.

Not caring what was going on Juci walked right up to the Autobot that had been hiding behind a building taking shots at Decepticons and kicked his foot with her steel toed boots. "Hey! Moron!" she called.

The Autobot looked down at her then back at his situation then back down at her again. "Girl what the fuck are you doing here? Get out of here. You'll get hurt."

Juci wouldn't hear any of it. "Shut up! You fuckers have brought nothing but problems with you." She pulled her foot back and kicked the Autobot again. "And that is for my car, you bastard!" Having worked it out of her systems she ran back to Prizm's car and got in sighing with relief. "God that felt good." Her two friends just stared at her absently astounded that she didn't even get hurt in the cross fire. It took a second but Juci finally realized that Prizm and Idol staring at her. "What?"

"How did you do that without getting killed?" Prizm was the first to recover her speech abilities.

Idol put her hand to her head and let her self turn it in a no fashion. "I swear ... Sometimes I think that girl is a witch."

"Oh come on ... don't you know? No humans get hurt during a Transformer war." Juci argued.

"That is true," Idol conceded.

The Decepticons start to close in on the girls' car; Soundwave was sensing them and directing the others motions to capture the girls to which Megatron had ordered to be found.

"Girl stop acting like a chicken with its head cut off your going to get us ki..." Prizm said and then swerved around Skywarp's foot. "Hold on!" she yelled and sped up and out of there

"Whoa that was close." Idol said. They relaxed a bit

"See you nut case." Prizm said

"Uh Prizm." Idol said

"What...wh..." she started and turned to Idol's whose eyes were about to pop out of her head "What it's just an Indy car with no driver." Prizm slammed on the breaks making Idol and Juci's seat belts lock as they were thrown forward. She then put it in reverse and sped again turning sharply putting them facing the other way and then she put it in drive then floored it.

"Why are they after us?" Idol asked.

"It's you; your telepathy you're leading them right to us." Prizm said.

"I know lets throw her out." Juci said smiling.

"Na, cause then she'd have all the fun." Prizm said

"Thanks a lot you guys."

"You know we're kidding." Juci said

"Yes, I know. But sometimes I wonder; considering." She paused a moment. "Sure, we make a pact that we will always remain friends and less than a week later its throw her out! Some friends." Idol turned to the window to watch the battle, while Prizm raced around more towering robots.

"I didn't mean it I was just teasing." Juci answered.

"I know, but I can't help it." Idol said not turning away. She had caught a glimpse of Soundwave and was staring.

"Will you two stop fooling around and help me? I can't keep track of them all." Prizm yanked the wheel a hard left and the car slid sideways stopping only inches from hitting Astrotrain. Idol's view of Soundwave now blocked she stood up as far as she could with a seat belt on; to see if she could get a better look at the giant robot standing over them.

"I still say he is cute." Idol let out loudly in the car.

"You would," Prizm snapped. She then floored the accelerator and the car took off as Astrotrain's hand came down.

Juci watched out the back of the car. "DID YOU SEE THAT!" She paused for a moment to re-evaluate the scene. "He was going to squish us."

"Well they don't like to call us squishies for nothing? Right Idol?"

There was no answer. Idol had started to stare off at the indigo robot known as Soundwave again. Juci leaned forward to shake Idol by the shoulder. "Wake up life or death situation here!"

"No, it's... It's been staged." Idol nearly mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT?" Prizm nearly stopped the car again.

"We were supposed to be caught."

"What do you mean we're supposed to be caught?" Prizm asked. "Idol?" she looked at her eyes were doing funny things. Prizm slammed on the breaks "Idol!" she yelled shaking her.

"Uh Prizm." Juci said.

"What?" she said looking at her then they screamed as they felt the car being picked up.

Idol came back "What's going on?" she asked and then she jumped as she was looking right at Soundwave's visor.

"Tell him to put us down." Prizm said.

"Yes, could you please put us down?" Juci asked. Her tone was nice and sweet and if her friends had been paying attention they would have seen just how much more she tolerated the Decepticons than she did Autobots.

"Negative." he said and then began to fly away.

Then Juci started to say something, "Zip it! I don't want to hear about your theories right now we're in a great big mess." Prizm glared at Juci in the mirror.

"Yeah and it's all her fault." Juci said pointing to Idol

"My fault?" Idol exclaimed. "How about I throw you out? It's a long way down to the ocean from here." She said and looked over the edge of the car.

"Alright sorry just feeling a bit nervous." Juci said.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Prizm said as they watched as the long dark tower rose from the ocean depths.

In the back seat Juci couldn't keep still, it caused Prizm and Idol both to look at her in annoyance.

"Girl get your mind out of the gutter for once ...gees." Prizm took a deep breath.

"Yeah really. This isn't the time to be thinking dirty." Even though the instant she had seen Soundwave she herself had thought something filthy.

"I know... I'm sorry. But you got to admit it look so phallic-y."

The three of them all stifled a giggle not wanting to attract attention, till Prizm finally got a word out. "You know what... Let's throw her out." Prizm grabbed Juci's shirt and attempted to pull her up and out of the car.

Idol pulled Prizm's hand off Juci. "Listen, I think the Decepticons wanted her as well. Otherwise they could've just tossed her out."

Prizm sighed. "You're right... as usual."

True to her nature Juci stuck her tongue out at Prizm. "I'm just as useful as you guys." The three of them had talked many times over if they were ever caught what would they do? How they would deal with it, and what they might be needed for.

Under her breath Prizm whispered. "Yeah right."

Juci looked over at the ocean then at the tower. "I wonder what they really want us for."

"Well I did pick up some signals off of Soundwave. It's something to do with us joining their team or something like that. I am not exactly sure; I've never been trained to use my telepathy."

"Hummm... well... if they wanted that, they just should have just looked us up in the phone book and gave us a call." Juci let out a giggle.

Prizm couldn't stop herself she tried to reach around and give Juci a slap; it was after all a serious situation. Again Idol pulled her back "I doubt they have phones... And they would need a phone card."

"What you expect them to do? Go inside to the 7-11 guy and say[i] _"Hey__I__need__three__phone__cards"_. [/i] They are giant robots for god sakes." Prizm thought that idea funny in spite of the meaning.

Quietly Idol thought to herself, she had known the voice that had contacted her in a faint nearly inaudible tone. It had to be none other than Soundwave. Something didn't seem to link, if Soundwave was capable of all that and being an expert in communications then why not just tap something and call them? She exhaled when the same voice came to her again and simply said.

_[i]"It was less likely to be believed."[/i]_

"They could easily obtained phone cards by sending Rumble or Frenzy to get them." Juci said as Idol nodded in agreement not paying attention to what was being said.

"Well maybe they can't afford phone cards. Or at least they know they might look mighty suspicious in stealing phone cards." Prizm was trying to make logical sense of the whole mess.

Juci looked back and tapped on Prizm's shoulder, "I don't want to be a party pooper but there is a funny looking red plane headed this way?"

"Oh God ... not that shit head Powerglide." Prizm recognized him easily.

"You know it's a mighty big coincidence that he always shows up when Decepticons kid nap human females." Juci added.

"Too true, Juci. And it's really starting to piss me off."

From the tower the Coneheads came out, attracting Powerglide's attention taking pot shots at him keeping a large distance between him and the tower and allowing Soundwave to take the females inside.

Soundwave shifted to eject Laserbeak and Buzzsaw then continued to carry the car in to the base while his two cassettes shot at the out numbered Autobot. As he landed Soundwave looked in to the car.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Juci shut UP!" Prizm yelled as she reached around to cover Juci's mouth.

"NO! I want to know and I know he will tell the truth." Juci tried to lean out the car's side to get a better look at the giant robot.

"Assistance Required." Soundwave said as he placed the car on the table.

Prizm and Juci both snapped looks at Idol.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Well you're going to have to get us out of this too." Prizm answered.

"Wait, do we want to get out of this?" Juci's face took on an evil grin and her eyes lit up.

"What ever it is, I am getting out of this car now." Idol took the seat belt off and opened the door. The room looked like a repair area with various tools neatly placed on tables. Juci followed her looking around as she got out.

All the tools caught Juci's attention easily. "What are their plans exactly?"

"By the looks of the tools I think they want to experiment on us." Idol said really only guessing.

"Experiment? What do I look like here? A laboratory rat?" Juci's breaths came short and quick with her state of being.

"Calm down girl. I was only kidding." Idol finally got to play a good joke on Juci, only it didn't come out the why she planned and Juci ran back to the car.

"So what's going on?" Prizm asked Juci.

"Oh nothing just that Idol says we're going to be tested on like a couple of mice. Nothing to worry about."

Not sure what that was supposed to mean Prizm only said. "Oh. Okay." She knew Idol's sarcasm and how she'd joke with Juci. Tapping on the car drew their attention.

"Damn it! Not you too! Shoo go away!"

"Better be careful he might poke your eye out."

Juci's face changed to a mock smile. "Very funny. Ha ha." She turned back to regard Laserbeak again. "Stop being like a damn Autobot and stop messing around with the car. Geesh. You Transformers sure love to fuck up everything we humans work so hard to make."

Prizm laughed out loud. "Girl leave the bird alone."

"But he is scratching up the paint job."

Prizm hadn't realized what he had been doing changing her mood from day to night. "Damn it! Get the fuck away from my car you fucking bird!" She threw the club that was to lock the steering wheel from thieves at Laserbeak hitting him on the foot. He let out a small cry and kissed the spot.

Sort of feeling bad and beginning to worry a little Prizm got out of the car and walked to Laserbeak bending slightly and kissing it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Just to scare you off."

Meanwhile Juci was still in the car, but not alone. For some reason Soundwave let Rumble loose who at the time tried to get Juci out of the car. She kicked at Rumble, which made him let go of her foot and hit his head on the door of the car.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head not paying attention to Juci getting out on the other side.

She ran to where Prizm was and put her friend between her and Rumble. "I swear he is trying to rape me."

Prizm rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah but not with him! Ewwww!"

Prizm smiled deviously "Oh come on he isn't that bad looking. Who knows you might enjoy it."

Rumble got out of the car still rubbing his head. He looked over at Juci who was obviously hiding. "What's your problem? I was only following orders to get you out of the car."

"I apologize for my friend here. She has a sick mind and thought you were going to do her."

Rumble's surprise was all over his face his optics wide and his mouth hung open. "Wow... that's just... wow. She does have a sick mind."

Juci was still hiding behind Prizm but it was no use they were everywhere. Ravage by mistake passed to closely and his tail poked her butt. "AHHHH! Pervert! They're nothing but a bunch of perverts!" she ran head long as fast as she could back to the safety of the car. She got into the back seat and then jumped into the front trying to get the top of the car to go up.

"We've talked about that, hell we even wanted them to be perverts to an extent and now look at her." Idol shook her head.

"I know it." Prizm answered.

"Damn it Ravage!" Rumble yelled. "Why do you have to scare every chick we bring into this base? Now I have to drag her out again."

"There is no need for that. I can talk her out of the car." Prizm walked toward the car and said something that made Juci bolt out of the car quickly. Juci hid behind Rumble. Idol walked over to where everyone is at curious of all the commotion.

"So what's going on here?" she asked knowing damn well what had happened.

"Oh nothing I just had to get Juci out of the vehicle."

"Let me guess... You told her that there are roaches in the back seat."

"Bingo. It always works."

"Hmmm it seems that they want to talk to us face to face." Idol commented.

"Wow I wonder what gave you that idea." Prizm's voice had that 'duh' tone to it.

"No need for sarcasm Prizm. This is serious."

Over near Laserbeak Rumble was trying to get Juci off of him. "Ok you can get off of me now." He keeps moving walking toward Idol. "You seem like the intelligent one of the group. Could you get her off of me please?"

Doing him a bit of a favor Idol tickled Juci so that she would let go of Rumble's back.

"Thank you." He turned back to Juci. "You know you're a strange girl. You first don't want me to touch you and the next minute you're all over me. I know some of the things that Soundwave saw I know what's going on and I'll be damned if I was going to be the one that wants to get into your pants."

Juci turned totally red, and Prizm started laughing over the whole ordeal.

Juci pouted to Prizm. "It isn't that funny."

"Yes it is."

While all this is happening Soundwave had been silently communicating to inform Megatron that he had completed his mission and had brought the females. Starscream over heard it and felt he needed to see them for himself. The door opened and he walked in looking at the car and then the females.

"Damn fleshies." It slipped out before Starscream even noticed.

Already not liking Starscream, Juci stuck her tongue out at him. Prizm and Idol both acted at the same time tying to cover her mouth but it was no use, he had seen what she had done.

Seeing that the gloves were off the seeker made no hesitation of making his next comment. "I especially hate this one." He stuck his blue finger at her and forced her to fall on her butt. "Megatron is wasting his time on such pathetic weak creatures."

Pissed off Juci got up quickly while her friends tried to calm her down. It didn't work. "Who are you calling weak and pathetic? You're a no body. You're a big fat loser! That's what you are." She folded her arms after her little speech while her friends decided it would be best to hide behind the car.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I'm far superior than you are!"

"Why because you're bigger than I am? You're made of metal. So what you're still a loser! For thousands of years you try to take the Decepticon leadership yet here you are still a pathetic no body!" she turned and folded her arms again.

The Decepticon Air Commander opened his mouth to say something but hesitated.

Juci took the opportunity to stop him in his tracks. "Don't even try it! In fact don't speak to me anymore until you have proven to me that you do something other than bitch about everything. Unlike Megatron who I still have some shity respect for; you I don't."

The seeker just stood there in shock that he had been shut up by a fleshie.

Rumble couldn't hold the laughter in. "Ohhhhh she told you!"

Soundwave moved slightly and to those that knew what to look for knew he was laughing at it as well. It became clearer to him why he had chosen these other females with the telepathic one.

"Gees girl that was awesome, I didn't know you had it in you." Prizm laughed.

"Oh stop." Idol said "Can't you be serious for once you two."

"Yes, sorry what is it?" Juci said

"What is it you want of us?" Idol asked Soundwave

"Your assistance." he said

"What ever for?" Prizm asked

"Infiltration of the Autobot base." he answered.

"Why?" Juci asked

"Information on Wheeljack's transfer invention required." he stated.

"Why do you need us to do that?" Prizm asked.

"Humans are safe from Autobot retaliation." he answered.

"Oh and what if we don't want to help you?" Prizm asked and Juci and Idol started to protest, but she just brushed them off.

"Termination will be employed."

"Ok, so infiltrate the Autobots base or death? Gees what a choice." Prizm said

"I don't know about you but I choose Autobots." Juci said, regardless of the fact that she didn't like them.

"Yes." Idol said.

"As if I'm going to say death, come on." Prizm said and then he handed Idol a device that looked like a bulky clipboard.

"What is that?" Juci asked.

"Data pad." he said then they all looked at it. They heard a beeping noise.

"What is that?" Prizm said as they looked up.

"Skywarp raise the tower." Soundwave ordered.

The gears of the tower whined, hummed for a few moments then came to a grinding halt. Soundwave walked to the monitor then connected to the control room.

"Females caught as planned." Soundwave informed. Having let the little excursion Soundwave was a bit proud of himself. Little to no energy was wasted and the females were right on time as he had suspected.

"Excellent. I will be right there." Megatron's voice came loudly from the console.

"Hey that was your man." Juci elbowed Prizm.

"Shut up right now. Don't even say a word about that to him." Prizm tried to hold a hand over Juci's mouth.

"You guys come on!" Idol grabbed both by a wrist. "Just ten minutes of silence to find out some information please?" She threw their hands down as if to the ground.

"What crawled up her end?" Juci whispered to Prizm.

"She is right though."


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

Chapter 2 The Deal

The door opened with a hiss, and the much taller silver mech came in stopping just short of the table in only a few steps. Juci couldn't help but giggle at Prizm's facial expression.

"What's that about talking about him that way? Look at you can't help but to drool all over him." Juci chided.

Suddenly Prizm snapped out of her daydream. "Uh... Hey! I want to see you control yourself when you see Shockwave."

"Shushhhh not so loud." Juci pleaded. "I was only playing with you. We don't need to be in trouble with "_The__Man"._ She got up close to Prizm and whispered into her ear; "We all know how cranky he can be."

"You know sometimes you're more compatible with them damn seekers than you think." Prizm pointed over to the seekers whom seem oblivious to the female fleshies conversations thankfully.

"Hey! You take that back!"

"Nope... it's true. You're a seeker at heart." Prizm stood firm.

"No way! Seekers are icky like yesterdays trash." Juci couldn't handle it any more and attempted to make a mock fight out of it. Prizm was unwilling to let it go. Idol shook her head again and just broke them up. Something she had learned to do from the beginning of their friendship years ago.

"We're wasting our time with such retarded beings. I say we use them now and fast, later drown them in the ocean." Starscream scoffed from his position on the wall. He looked at the mock fight and cracked a semi cocky smile.

Quickly Juci's mood changed and her attention went directly to Starscream. "You got something to say about me fuck face? Her friends tried to remain in control of her, holding on to her arms and pulling her back.

"Total apologies..." Prizm said quickly.

"Yeah she didn't mean that." Idol offered.

Megatron watched intently amused by Juci's reaction to his Air Commander's worthless chatter. He did notice that the one called Prizm kept looking his direction. He caught Soundwave's attention and whispered to him. "That one..." He pointed to clarify. "She's the one that has a thing for me?"

Soundwave nodded his head in response.

Still in a much silenced voice Megatron spoke again. "Fleshies are sure weird creatures. They fall in love over anything."

The seeker made an odd face at Juci while she was being held down by Idol and Prizm. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll pull his god damn eyes out with my bare hands!"

Trying to change her mood Prizm smiled, but said in a serious tone. "Oh come on now... knowing you... you'll probably wanna pull out something else that belongs to him."

Nearly losing her lunch Idol couldn't keep her comments to herself. "Ewww... Girl enough of the sick jokes would you? I don't need a mental picture of Starscream naked." There was a moment of awkward silence, then "Good god! Damn it. Thank you so much Prizm! That damn mental picture is stuck in my head."

"Ehh Yeah really." Juci stopped her struggling and laid there in disgust. "Then again I doubt he has anything worth to look at in the first place." She knew that would get him and laughed.

Starscream growled and walked away but Megatron stopped him from leaving the room by placing his hand on Starscream's shoulder. Megatron couldn't help but to look at Starscream and burst out a laugh which upset the seeker even further. The seeker turned to Juci who was now sitting up. "I hope you get teamed up with the damn roaches!"

She looked him over a second seriously. "Is that supposed to be your big come back? You're kidding right?"

The entire room started laughing; Soundwave even chuckled a little, while others laughed so hard the slid down the wall clutching at their midsections. The so called Air Commander turned a shade of red on his face that matched his chest.

"Besides didn't I tell you earlier not to speak to me until you have proven worthy of speaking to me. Hmm it's a miracle your still "Second-in-command"." Juci wasn't finished embarrassing him.

"Ok Juci that's enough. I think Starscream gets the point." Idol could sense the seekers feelings actually hurt. Though to some degree she didn't care, she rather not upset him and have him gunning for them later.

"No he doesn't that shit head still thinks very condescending of himself. Unlike you guys I'm not going to allow myself be belittled by such an immature, low life like him without a fight. Besides it's about time someone whooped him into shape."

Prizm whispered to Juci. "That is what Megatron is for."

"Megatron? Megatron! If I were Megatron I blow this sucker back to Cybertron without his dick attached to him, that's what I'll do. I ain't got no time to be messing around with no shit-face traitor when I got damn Autobots running up my ass everyday."

Another roll of laughter filled the room. Starscream came closer to Juci again. "Why I ought to..."

"You will what!" Juci yelled at him.

The Air Commander took a step back intimidated by Juci's posture and the glare in her eyes.

"I said... What the bloody fuck will you do? Step on me?"

The red jet stood there speechless.

"I thought so. No wonder you guys are losing the war. You got guys like this fighting on your side." Juci scoffed and thumbed over toward Starscream's direction.

Not wanting to leave he walked away quietly and near whispered. "I'm going to sit over there."

"Good... and I hope you think about what you have done that made you feel so stupid in front of your friends." Skywarp made a whooping sound as Starscream passed by him. Starscream went over to a clear stretch of wall and leaned up against it facing the woman and the now growing crowd around them he criss-crossed his arms across his cockpit and stared daggers at all of them.

Surprised that a human would act so bold to a robot their size Megatron began to whisper again to Soundwave. "Wow...Soundwave remind me to give you a bonus for finding these gals."

Prizm took hold of Juci's shoulder. "Are you ok girl?"

"Yeah... It's just that you can't let them walk all over you. If you give them that kind of power you'll never get respect. Got to remember their not like Autobots, with a Decepticon you got to earn your trust and respect; if not they'll just use and abuse you."

Prizm started laughing mostly to herself. "I know that silly. I wrote books on it remember?"

"OH yeah. Sorry." Juci scratched her head for a moment she had forgotten about that book.

Idol wondered over to Prizm's other side and whispered very quietly. "Remind me not to get on Juci's bad side. I'm afraid she can be quite destructive."

Prizm didn't say anything but nodded in agreement, on second thought she stepped over closer to Idol. "I think that's why she was aloud to come along. They figured they need some crazy bitch like her on the team." She looked over at Juci to see if she would respond and smiled.

Hearing the comment Juci turned around. "Hey!"

"I say that in a good way."

Megatron chose that moment to step forward. "Alight. We are going to send you to the Autobot Volcano."

"What? You're going to send us where?" Prizm was surprised.

"Figures, he wants us to do something he can't, men!" Juci answers Prizm sarcastically.

"The Autobots will think that you are just regular females. But Soundwave will monitor you using his telepathy." Megatron finished.

Idol stepped to Prizm but before Prizm could say anything Idol started. "I know the voice." she only nodded.

"So we go there what are we going to do?" Juci stepped up.

"It is quite simple, find their computer and insert a virus, gather the transfer information and extract their weaknesses." Megatron's face had an evil grin on it. It seemed simple to him, since the idiot Autobots couldn't possibly detect the telepathic signals the females could go in and out of the Volcano with ease.

Prizm and Juci both looked at Idol. "That is her job." They said at the same time while each one pointed at Idol.

Idol took a few steps back. "I don't know the Autobot system... I never tried... I..."

"I don't care who does it. See that it gets done." Megatron stood up straight.

"Or what?" Juci asked.

Idol quietly wondered _'__what __is__ with __her __and __the__ '__or __what__'__s?__''_

"Or you shall not receive your reward." Megatron snickered.

Prizm raised an eye brow then finally asked. "What would that be?"

"Soundwave."

Soundwave stepped forward and displayed the lay out of a femseeker body on his chest window.

"What if we don't want that look?" Idol protested. She really didn't like the idea of looking like one of the males if it were possible. Besides she had a jet in mind that had some different capabilities that would actually aid them instead of the speed that the males were used to. Prizm and Juci were in the same frame of mind they had all talked about which modes they would have choose it the need arise.

"Things can be arranged after your success." Megatron turned and left the room.

"Well sounds simple." Juci started.

"I don't know. This whole thing has me nervous." Idol said.

"Come on! How many times have we talked about being one of them? This is our chance." Prizm looked at Idol seriously.

"I can only try." Idol answered.

Soundwave came near and gave them a small data pad. "You will require this it contains the virus."

Idol looked it over and read it. "Interesting, I am going to add an erasing code to it. I don't want them knowing I did it." Soundwave nodded once.

"See you can do it." Prizm said.

"I said I will try. Decepticon code is different then Autobot. Though the Cons are usually more complicated, I think I can, but no promises."

"How are we going to get there? I am not riding in the retarded red seeker." Juci scoffed.

"Astrotrain will take you and land far enough away not to get caught. The Autobots will pick you up on their sensors in 10 minutes if you walk north." Soundwave explained.

"And if we don't" Prizm elbowed Juci for asking.

"Megatron will not be pleased and Shockwave will not come from Cybertron." Soundwave answered. He knew how to get this one no matter how wild she seemed.

"Oh alright then. Where is Astrotrain?" Prizm asked. She wanted this over and done with, if Idol failed then it was all over, but if they succeeded then they would have something that had never been given to any human a Decepticon body.

Smiling with excitement Juci added "I always wanted to ride Columbia."

Both of her friends stopped and looked at her. Prizm spoke first. "Didn't Columbia crash a few years ago?"

Just as it came out Juci covered Prizm's mouth with her hand. "No it didn't." Her voice became a whisper. "Shush... You'll hurt Astrotrain's feelings. You know he got a thing for that space shuttle."

Letting out a sigh, Idol interrupted. "I think he already knows." She pointed at the taller Transformer who was trying to hide his feelings over it.

"I didn't mean to open up old wounds." Prizm apologized.

Astrotrain shook his head, "It wasn't like it was sentient anyway."

Soundwave motioned for them to get back into the car, and head back up to the tower. Astrotrain transformed, and opened up his door for them. They got out of the car and headed over to 'Train.

"This looks really nice." Idol said.

"You would say that." Juci teased.

Idol shot back a look at Juci to keep quiet. They sat down and made sure to buckle up. They're soft behinds made Astrotrain feel a bit funny by the sensation. He shivered a little. The females thought it was just turbulence, but the Conehead seekers knew better. With a kick of thrusters Astrotrain took off.

Ramjet couldn't keep quiet any more he opened a channel to the other seekers. "Heehee ... only a few minutes and he is already thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" Dirge had been in his own little world.

Ramjet gave him an evil grin. "You know..."

Still not understanding Dirge stayed a bit quiet.

Knowing how Dirge is Thrust private channeled Dirge. Finally understanding it came out "Ohhh... Ohhhhhhhh ..." he swung at Ramjet in a mock bump. "You're a sicko you know that. They're fleshies for crying out loud."

"Oh don't give me that crap about "Oh they're fleshies... we can't touch them... blah blah blah" crap. You think too much about what others think of you." Bombshell spoke from behind the seekers.

"It's not on what others may think of me.. It's more like what Megatron thinks. Have you seen the way he treats and spies on Thundercracker all the time? He knows there is something wrong with that seeker."

The other two Insecticons start to snicker, and just then Kickback pulled a pair of panties out. "Oh yeah we know all about his obsession with the inhabitants."

Shrapnel had to add his two senses. "Let me explain on why we Insecticons are so mellow on this situation situation. We have been here longer than you have so we have already had our taste with female humans humans."

Bombshell further explained. "Crash landing on this planet is probably the best thing we Insecticons have done for ages. It's a big buffet of sex and food." His little clique laughed. The seekers stepped away from them.

Starscream walked into the room with a (typical) disgusted look on his face. "How disgusting... sex with humans... blah! Then again I could understand that nonsense coming out of pathetic primitives such as you roaches."

The Insecticons hissed at him. Instantly Kickback smiled. "Aww... you're just jealous because Thundercracker gets more poontang than you do and you're the so-called Air-Commander."

"Yeah aren't you who should be getting the poontang ... second in command." Bombshell laughed and then everyone else followed accept for the Air Commander.

"Shut up! At least I don't go around in desperation fucking with fleshies all day. At least for that I could respect Megatron. He is above us all and you don't see him going around banging all the chicks of this planet." Starscream screeched.

"Not now... but soon his urge will kick in and he'll be one of us us." Shrapnel chided.

Ramjet laughed again to himself. "I know what you mean."

A resounding. "Eewww" came from Dirge.

The grey and white Conehead got defensive. "Shut up! You were there with me and Thrust banging that chick and tasting her other special formula." He laughed with an evil grin.

"Uhhh sick! Now I will have that mental image in my circuits for ages." Starscream answered.

"Oh come on now Starscream at least we weren't as desperate as you were when you had... Dr Archevil." Thrust remembered.

"Dr. Archevil was a respectable scientist and a genius of his species, unlike what I can say about you guys." The Air Commander fought back, to everyone's surprise.

"So it's true... Megatron did catch you doing the nasty with that thing." Thrust questioned.

"Now that's just plain nasty and sick." Dirge turned away and headed out of the room his trine following him. "I can't believe he'd do that; it's just disgusting."

"Yeah well its Screamer," Thrust shrugged.

"At least he didn't try to get one of us to do it with him." Ramjet added.

Dirge slapped Ramjet across the back of his coned head. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again."

Ramjet rubbed his head, "Yeah paints a really nasty picture in your processor doesn't it?"

This time it was Thrust's turn to whack Ramjet, "I was happier not trying to picture that thank you."

The grey and white jet shrugged, while still rubbing his cone. "Sorry guys."

The Insecticons try their best to scratch out the dirty image of Starscream and Dr. Archevil. Bombshell finally found his voice "Hey Kickback and Shrapnel! Remind me to never place a Cerebro-shell inside of Starscream. I don't need to see that." The two others nod.


	3. Chapter 3 Technology Snatch

Chapter 3. Technology Snatch

Meanwhile back at where Astrotrain was, it was starting to get dark and the wind had picked up, giving a chill to the air.

"We are close by gals. Be sure to be ready." Came from Astrotrain's internal speakers.

Prizm tried to plead with Juci "Please... Oh dear God please be on your best behavior Juci. I know they trashed your car but at least pretend you love them or something." She was nearly sure that Juci was going to blow it and they'd all be dead.

"You know that's impossible for her to do." Idol said with a sarcastic attitude. After what happened when she kicked Jazz Idol didn't have much faith in what was going to happen either, she could only hold up her part and try her best to get what Megatron asked for.

"Yeah ... But if I told her to just "like them" she wouldn't treat them as well."

"Hmmm, but that wouldn't work on her. Here I'll show you how to persuade her." Idol turned to Juci "You better behave yourself. If you blow our cover... we will say it's your fault and never be your friends again."

"Yeah ... and ... um... Megatron will blow you up." Prizm felt like she needed to add something.

"Umm... Prizm... That didn't sound right." Idol said to Prizm turning her red as she looked back at Juci.

"Ok ok I take that back. He will just kill you." Yeah she knew that didn't sound right either but that is what Megatron and Soundwave had both said.

Astrotrain landed in a bunch of scrubs and bushes near by to the Autobot base. The females all got out and looked around taking a minute to get their directions then Idol and Prizm start for the base, while Juci lagged trying to swallow her pride.

From behind her the Decepticon spoke "You know your friend is right. If you don't accomplish this mission you're a goner."

"Let me ask you this would you kiss an Autobots' ass if Megatron order you to do so?"

Astrotrain stayed quiet. While to save his own metal plated hide, he might, but he wouldn't like it at all.

"I thought so..." Juci finished then caught up to her buddies.

Prizm stepped through a bush then started talking to Idol. "I hate doing this..." As much as they had spoken they knew they had been more like Decepticons at heart then they would ever be Autobots. The difference was they new how to deal with society

"I know... It feels so unnatural to fake."

"It's like you're lying to yourself, but these guys got to pay for what they have done." Juci injected as she fell into step with them.

"I don't know why you are so upset over a car." Prizm said as Juci began to walk in front of them.

Idol leaned over to Prizm whispering "It's more than just the car... her parents were in it when it happened."

Not realizing what had happened before Prizm was a little shocked. "She lost her parents?"

"They were in the middle of a shoot out and well... They got blown away." Idol explained.

"But I thought that car was sat on not blown up."

"That's just her way with coping with the issue. The Autobots got more to worry about than just a little virus in their computer ... they got to worry about our friends' wrath." Idol could feel Juci's irritation with the entire situation, she thought about what it was Juci might do trying to see if her telepathy might pick an idea out of Juci's mind.

"Well if Juci has an agenda other than the one given to her, so do I."

"I agree..."

They entered into Autobot territory... it was only a little obvious as the alarms started going off. The Autobots guarding the entrance to their base were up in arms checking out what or who triggered the alarm. When they saw it was just three female humans they backed up.

"False alarm... Just a couple of girls." Ironhide reported. He was actually rather disappointed that it wasn't a Decepticon attack, from his point of view Megatron had been laying too low recently and it made him on edge.

"What the hell are you females doing out here anyways?" Brawn asked.

"Let me handle this ... I know how to sweet talk to boys." Juci whispered then stepped forward while her friends laughed.

"Yeah right...She sure showed her sweet talk with Starscream." Prizm pointed out.

Idol snickered a little but put a finger over her lips to indicate to Prizm to stop making jokes that would blow their cover.

Juci approached Brawn "Oh we're just a couple of gals down from the south... and we sort of got lost in the desert. Our car broke down and well we walked all day to get some help." Her accent was really rather good, as was her lying.

Prizm couldn't help but to laugh at Juci's interpretation of a southern girl. Idol held in her laugh and elbowed Prizm to stop laughing. Luckily for them Autobots are naïve they thought it was common for girls to giggle like that; which was sort of true. The two Autobots allowed them into the based anyway telling them to remain in the room while they went to inform Optimus Prime what was going on. The room was huge, and it took a second for them to realize where they had been; the two Autobots let them alone in the room with Teletran-one in it. They're eyes centered on the main computer in the room as they began to approach it.

Juci whispered very softly "God are they really that stupid?"

"Let's not discuss that now. We have an important mission to finish. You two be my look out gals." Juci and Prizm looked around making sure no Autobots were within the distance of knowing what Idol was doing to their computer. They started to hear footsteps approach

"Idol dear... you better hurry... They're about to come our direction." Prizm said still trying to keep quiet.

"I'm almost finished."

Starting to panic Juci urged "There is no time to erase the program just release the virus. That thing will do the rest."

"Yeah but I don't want them to know it was me. Ah there the virus is doing its thing and now for the eraser."

"Come on... hurry up!" Prizm began to worry.

Just before the Autobots come in the room, the computer caught the virus but no trace of where it had came from. Juci and Prizm smiled at Idol after she sat neared them. They stopped smiling when the Autobots came into the room and looked at the computer crashing. Their little friend Spike was with them.

"What happened?" The man asked.

All three of them shrugged their shoulders acting as if they hadn't a clue.

"It's probably an old model." Prizm started.

Idol decided to go with that. "Yeah ... you know how ancient computers are now a days."

Thinking that it was funny Juci decided to add something. "It's a Macintosh." Making her friends laugh. "Those things always have glitches in them."

Spike looked at Juci annoyed and turned to look at what the Autobots were doing to fix the problem. Juci stuck her tongue out at Spike when he wasn't looking.

"Hey is there like a bathroom around here? The girls and I need to go use the little girls' room." Prizm looked around noticing that there were very few human sized things.

Spike could only sigh. "Bumblebee would you show the girls where the restroom is."

Bumblebee took the females to the restroom, while on the why his curiosity got the best of him. "So where did you gals come from."

"Oh from down south." Prizm attempted a southern accent.

"Yeah our car broke down and we had to walk to find some help and found this place." Idol acted as well.

Juci didn't say anything. Prizm leaned over to her. "You know Bee isn't like the other Autobots... Even the Decepticons love him. At least be nice to him."

"Ok but if he looks at me funny I'm going to have to punch him in the face. He is well known for getting into human females panties." Juci sighed.

Prizm couldn't help but joke again. "But isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Okay... Are you going to confess to me about something Prizm?" They finally got to where the bathroom was.

Juci's voice darkened a little "Did you see the way that asshole Spike looked at me? I swear I better get some big fat award for all this ass kissing I'm doing."

"You will... we all will. Just be patient." Idol corrected. Soundwave had been in silent contact with her constantly. He was giving her tips and ideas on how to manipulate the bots and get what they needed. As well as taking the information of what they wanted for their modes.

"Yeah don't get your panties up in a bunch. Soon you'll get to see your precious Shockie." Prizm laughed.

From out side they could hear Bumblebee knocking "Is everything ok in there? You sure take long."

"We're females! We are supposed to take an eternity in the bathroom...!" under her breath Juci said. "You ass muncher."

Idol laughed loudly. "Oh boy... if Juci wasn't with us I think this mission would've been quite dull, wouldn't you say Prizm?"

"Yeah!" came from the stall.

"Are you ok in there? Are you taking a dump?" Juci knocked on the stall. Idol couldn't hold in her laughter.

"No... I got my ... thing."

"God ... That ought to suck. I know if I got my thing today I would've told off them Autobots to go fuck themselves."

"Girl you would tell them to go fuck themselves even without your thing." Prizm said.

Bumblebee walked in which triggered Juci's pissed off mode. "You fucking mother fucker pervert! Get the fuck out of here!"

"I'm sorry you guys were taking so long. I didn't know." The Autobot back peddled through the door as Juci neared him.

Juci chased Bee out of the restroom just as Prizm finished; she came out and only stared at the noise that was now coming from out side of the door. "Did I miss something?"

"Bumblebee was suspicious of us taking too long in the bathroom and walked in. You know how she hates males walking into female restrooms."

"Oh I see." Prizm walked over to a sink and washed her hands she turned to look at Idol while drying her hands with the towel. "So what now? We have placed the virus and the eraser inside of the computer."

"We wait till they're all asleep then sneak out and find Astrotrain to fly out of here."

"Yeah the poor guy is probably waiting out there for us for ages already." Prizm and Idol both walked out of the restroom passing by Juci punching Bumblebee.

"That ought to hurt wouldn't it?"

"Naaa... Juci had five and half years of taking Karate and has fought a lot of boys while growing up. Her fists should be as hard as that of metal and could do some dents on Bees' face like that. Besides her anger nubs the pain."

"Wouldn't the other Autobots be suspicious though?"

"They can't do anything to us. We would just say that Bee walked into the bathroom while we were still using it. They would see it only natural for a gal to slap a pervert and gain back some dignity. But what Juci is doing... is a bit far fetched." Idol admitted.

Idol neared Juci watching out she didn't get hit in the process then tapped her on the shoulder. Juci only growled. Idol didn't want to get involved and stepped away she'd never seen Juci act that way before.

Juci realized what she had done and calmed; then apologized "Sorry Idol... I didn't mean to startle you like that... I just get lost in my rage." Juci got off Bumblebee who shown many dings and dents from Juci's fists. Juci herself was slightly bloody.

"Girl you're going to end up bleeding to death due to all the fighting that you do." Prizm looked over all the cuts on Juci's knuckles.

"It's well worth it. It'll only make me stronger."

"You got to train me for that."

"For that what?"

"That ability you have of channeling all the pain away during your rage out burst. You seem to feel no pain when you get angry." Prizm explained.

"It's no special ability Prizm. All living things have it. When you're really mad you don't feel any pain. You get numb from all the hormones that are release in your body."

"Yeah but still you take it to a whole another level with your punches."

"I don't need the training..." Idol injected. "I'll stick with using my brain to deflect my enemies." Having said that they headed back to the main lobby or I supposed they could have called it a control room of sorts.

"Well how are we going to get out of here?" Prizm looked at the amounting Autobot activity caused by the virus.

"Don't be stupid." Idol whispered. "They are so busy with their computer we can just walk out. Easier then even waiting till they are recharging. Well they are Autobots; I doubt that they would even care if we left. Besides we are supposed to have a car broken remember?" Idol started slowly to the door that led outside.

"Yeah these Autobot fools don't have a clue. Let's get out of here." Juci started to walk quickly wanting to leave as soon as possible.

The small group walked quietly to the mouth of the cave; where they found Hound on guard duty. "Where are you ladies off to?"

"Its none of your." Prizm covered Juci's mouth.

"We got some supplies and are going back to our car." She smiled.

"Alright just be careful it can be dangerous." The Jeep turned back to his duty.

Down the path and away from the Autobot base Prizm stopped. "Juci what is a matter with you? Do you want to be caught? That must be it!"

"Prizm lets just keep going; we need to make it back to our ride." Idol kept moving.

"NO! For your information I don't want to get caught but they need to pay for what they did!" Juci grew frustrated.

"Right and you in this little human body is going to be the one to do it?" Prizm spat. "What do you think you can do like this? Beating up on Bumblebee is one thing, but taking care of the whole of the Autobots just isn't going to happen."

"I don't care how I do it." Juci stormed ahead of the group and found Astrotrain. Her temper was still heated from the bathroom incident.

Idol looked at Prizm who just stood silently. "Once we get back we can sort this out."

"How are we supposed to deal with that?" Prizm asked slowly joining Idol.

"Look if Megatron keeps his word then she will have a better chance at it as a transformer. AND... We can help her." Idol left Prizm standing there. She boarded Astrotrain and buckled up; Prizm then following in silence.

Prizm sat down in the seat and buckled up, after some silence she asked "So what do you think this will be like, I mean the transfer?"

"I don't know." Idol said.

"I don't care just as long as I get to see my Shockie." Juci answered.

"Yes we know." Prizm said. Then they laughed.

"Just don't let him hear you call him that in front of anybody well besides Astrotrain anyway." Idol said the shuttle shook as Astrotrain laughed.

"Well," Juci huffed. "Just don't let Megatron hear you call him Meggie."

"I would never call him that! It's stupid and I would call him either Megs or Tron but never that." Prizm said

"Sure." Idol said

"What have you ever heard me call him that?" Prizm asked.

"No." Idol said

"I rest my case." Prizm said.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Juci said suddenly. "You got a burn out or what?"

"No." he answered. "Have to fly low so we don't get picked up by radar."

They sat in silence the rest of the way there. Prizm leaned on her hand almost asleep. Juci leaned back in her chair, with her mouth hanging open asleep; mean while Idol sat leaning on her palm starting out the window. Prizm snapped awake when she felt the lurch of Astrotrain landing.

"Juci wake up we're here." Idol shook her friend alert.

Juci yawned, "It's about time this flying stuff is boring."

"Do you think it will be boring when you are the pilot?" Prizm asked,

"I guess that depends on how much you like to fly." Idol released her seat belt and stood ready to exit. "Come on Megatron is waiting."

"Let him wait; I am still sleepy." Juci tried to turn over in her chair.

"Come on!" Prizm grabbed Juci by the shirt and undid her belt. "I am not getting killed for your beauty sleep."

All three exited and Astrotrain transformed behind them. Megatron and Soundwave stood in front.

"Soundwave has told me you have completed your mission. Excellent. Soundwave see they are taken care of." Megatron motioned to them with a sweep of his hand then left.

"Astrotrain, bring them." Soundwave said then walked to the elevator.

Astrotrain had a disgusted look on his face. "What do I look like a chauffeur? Take them here carry them there." He sighed though he didn't need to then kneeled down putting his hand on the ground for the females to get on.

"Shut up and obey." Juci yelled kicking Astrotrain's thumb.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Astrotrain said as he stood, then joined Soundwave.

"Where do you suppose we are going?" Prizm asked.

"Don't be silly, to his lab of course." Idol said.

"I wonder if it's going to hurt." Juci asked really more talking to herself.

"You won't care about the pain anyway." Prizm elbowed Juci lightly.

"True." Juci answered.


End file.
